


Coffee Girl

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coffee Puns, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The way you flirt is shameful.





	Coffee Girl

Jensen and Jared walked up to the coffee shop, eager to get a pick-me-up during their shooting break. They were having a really long day, and needed a little help getting their heads back in the game for their night shoot.

Luckily, they were regulars at the local coffee shop, and the employees there were always happy to help them out, no matter the hour. Even though the shop had closed for the day, the boys stepped up to the front door, knocking softly and smiling at you.

You had closed the shop an hour earlier and were currently mopping the floor, getting it ready for the morning crew. You smiled as you looked up to see Jared and Jensen through the window of the door and leaned the mop against the counter, heading over to unlock for the boys.

“Hey pretty lady!” Jared said excitedly as they entered. “I’ve been thinking about you a _latte_!”

You and Jensen just stared at Jared’s ridiculous grin for a moment, before the two of you burst out into laughter. “Good to see you too, Jared, Jensen. The usual?”

You turned to walk toward the counter, ready to make the guys their drinks. 

“Yep, usual for me,” Jensen replied, following you and standing casually next to the counter. Jared moved with the two of you as well, leaning on the counter toward you.

“Hey, Y/N, you’ve turned me down before, but I’m asking for an _extra shot_ tonight,” he said with a wink, and you once more looked at him incredulously.

“Yeah, okay Jared. Whatever you say,” you responded with an eye roll, turning to turn the espresso machine on. You heard a small slapping noise behind you, presumably Jensen telling Jared silently to take a chill pill. You smiled to yourself, loving that Jared was coming up with stupid coffee shop puns to flirt with you.

The guys started talking quietly about the scene they had just finished as you worked. You didn’t overstep your bounds and eavesdrop, concentrating on fixing their drinks.

As you turned to the other machine, Jared’s eyes met yours across the counter. “I can feel something brewing between us, Y/N. I know you feel it too.”

“Seriously, Jared, you’re ridiculous,” you replied simply, turning slightly to hide your blush. As your hands brought the half-made espresso to the steamer, Jared bounced excitedly.

“Hey Ackles, mind leaving us for a sec?” Jared asked with a slap to Jensen’s chest. “Things are getting _steamy_ in here.”

Jensen’s only reaction was his head falling into his hands, shaking his head embarrassedly at his friend. You laughed again, completely entertained by Jared.

You finished their drinks and turned your head to them. “Any other cream or sweetener tonight, guys?”

“No, I’m good Y/N,” Jensen answered normally, the two of you looking at Jared to see what his punny flirtation would be.

He didn’t hold back, as he added, “Y/N, hold the sugar, you’re _sweet_ enough for me!”

With that, you offered the boys their cups, Jared’s fingers touching yours as he took his. “Until next time, Y/N,” he said with another wink, and the two of them headed out the door. 

As they left, you heard Jensen tease Jared with, “ **The way you flirt is shameful** , brother.” Their laughs were the last sound you heard as you locked the door and went back to your mop.


End file.
